Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFPs are understood to comprise printers, alone or in combination with other of the afore-noted functions. It is further understood that any suitable document processing device can be used.
Given the expense in obtaining and maintain MFPs, devices are frequently shared or monitored by users or technicians via a data network. MFPs, while moveable, are generally maintained in a fixed location. Until more recent times, users, which may include individuals or groups such as employees, administrators or technicians administrators of networked MFPs, were also generally in relatively fixed location. A user would typically communicate documents or other information from his or her office or workstation to an MFP. An administrator or technician would also monitor devices from a workstation.
Users may send document processing jobs, such as a print request, to one or more networked document processing devices. In a typical shared device setting, one or more workstations are connected via a network. When a user wants to print a document, an electronic copy of that document is sent to a document processing device via the network. The user may select a particular device when several are available. The user then walks to the selected device and picks up their job or waits for the printed document to be output. In a shared MFP environment, a user may be required to login to an MFP before a job will print. This is particularly useful when a user does not wish others to see their printed document
User devices have become increasingly mobile. Devices include portable notebook computers, handheld devices such as tablet computers, smartphones, or the like. Many users will have their devices with them throughout the day, particularly in the case of smartphones. Mobile users may not even be aware of what MFP resources are around them.